


Priorities

by spoke



Category: Final Fanasy IV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackOfNone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackOfNone/gifts).



The dust and the heat of the desert do not bother him as much as he would have imagined. What Edward found most bothersome was the rapid change of temperatures, day in and out, and the damage it threatened to do to his lute. Hence he had taken to sleeping with it close to his person, that the cold not be too extreme.

His best luck so far had been taking up with the caravan he now traveled with. They’d thought him a fool for trying to cross the desert on foot and alone, but there was nothing to be done for that except prove himself able to handle the chores they asked of him.

Besides, they had their own bard, and he knew the most efficient oils to keep an instrument sound. When he finally reached his beloved’s town, he would have lovely stories to tell of the wanderers, _and_ he’d be able to serenade her properly.


End file.
